Puppies Make Good Masters Too
by YaoiFanLady 2
Summary: SETOxJOU Kaiba and Jou get into a fight, but this time Jou gets out on top...literally. So Jou decides to screw with Seto's mind, and also with his body. Sequel: Dragons Make Better Masters After All! ONE SHOT LEMON! COMPLETE
1. A New Pleasure, And A New Lover?

_A/N And Disclaimer: Dont Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Wish I did tho…Lucky buggers in Japan! Well, this is my first fic. I got bored and just typed away. Please R&R! Constructive criticism is welcome, but please be nice to me…- Thanks! This is Jou and Kaiba, and there **is** sexual content. I'm curious to see how well this goes…I've never written lemon before! Well, I posted this when I was logged on as the user 'YaoiFanLady', but for some reason that account got deleted, so I'm reposting it here. That's right. I'm now YaoiFanLady **2**! Clever, Huh? 3 Hahahaa lol._

_I'm not sure if I should write the sequel, but just in case you guys wanted it, I left the ending open for one. ya know...another lemon when Kaiba takes Jou home...Let me know if ya want a full story to turn out from this…well, read on!_

* * *

**Puppies Make Good Masters Too…**

Written By YaoiFanLady 2

**

* * *

**

Jou grinned and looked triumphantly down at the startled teen beneath him. Kaiba was pinned to the ground, and couldn't move. Jou had his wrists and was sitting on his thighs. Kaiba was stuck. Jou was in control. For once. He was sick of Kaiba getting him into tight spots, instead of it being the other way round. But that had just changed.

They were in a clearing that Jou had found in the forest near his house. Kaiba had stumbled on it by chance, but Jou was already there. The fight had begun, but the verbal one had quickly turned into a physical one. And to both teens surprise, Jou had seemingly won.

Jou decided to screw with Seto a bit. He was struck by an idea. He leaned forward and moved his face within inches of Kaiba's, their noses almost touching. Kaiba glared up at the boy on him, and tried half-heartedly to move. Jou only tightened his grip and tutted softly. He lowered his eyelids and surveyed his prey. Kaiba didn't like this. He blinked, and the next second, Jou wasn't watching his eyes, but was staring hungrily at the brunette's lips. Kaiba's eyes widened in fear. Jou snickered, and flicked his gaze back up at Kaiba, before closing the narrow gap between the two youths. Kaiba tasted of peppermint. Jou pushed softly against the sweet mouth, and Kaiba growled and pursed his lips together. Jou wavered for only a second before biting Kaiba's bottom lip slightly and then running his tongue slowly over Kaiba's exposed teeth.

Where was this coming from! Kaiba thought desperately.

Jou pulled back and watched the emotions running through Kaiba's wide eyes. He smiled and moved one of his hands to brush a strand of stray hair out of Kaiba's pale face. Kaiba didn't move his arm. Nor did he push Jou off. He just lay there and waited. Jou noticed this, and took it as an opportunity to create more trouble. He leaned past Kaiba's head and nuzzled his neck slowly. Not getting any reaction, Jou went to Plan B. He moved his body up until he was sitting on Kaiba's crotch. He was pleased to notice that Kaiba wasn't as against this as he had first thought. Jou grinned. Then again, Kaiba isn't the only one enjoying this, Jou thought, noticing the slight bulge growing in his pants.

Jou breathed onto Kaiba's neck and ground his pelvis against Kaiba, forcing a low moan of pleasure to escape from Kaiba's mouth. Jou, panting slightly, ran his free hand over Kaiba's chest and unbuttoned his shirt, discarding it. Kaiba's skin was on fire, and was breathing heavily. Jou took off his own shirt and let his full weight fall on Kaiba, pushing their hot bodies together. Jou, blushing, went back to Kaiba's neck, running his tongue in circles on the sensitive skin.

"Jou….uh…" Kaiba breathed, and Jou bit down on the tender flesh and sucked. Kaiba gasped as the blonde marked the older boy as his own. Kaiba bucked his hips and moaned loudly as the young blonde left fluttery kisses along the soft skin of Kaiba's collar bone.

This is torture! Kaiba thought furiously, but it feels so…damn…good….ohhhh.

Jou brought his hand down the flaming skin of his soon to be lover's chest and settled it on top of Kaiba's hardened manhood. He pushed down slightly, feeling the engorged member through the tight cloth of Kaiba's pants. Jou gasped as he felt strong self assured hands run down his bare back, one hand sliding to rest on his abdomen and the other curling around Jou's tight ass. It was then that Jou had realised he had released Kaiba's arms. He pulled up and stared into Kaiba's eyes. Instead of fear and anger all he could see was passion and lust burning deep in the pools of azure. Kaiba slid his hand up Jou's back and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him in for a bruising kiss. Kaiba pressed against the body on top of his and pushed his tongue through Jou's soft lips, exploring the warm mouth on top of him. Jou tasted slightly of chocolate. Jou closed his eyes and sealed the kiss with a groan and a clench of his hand on Kaiba's member. Growling loudly, Jou and Kaiba kissed feverently, battling for dominance, letting go every now and then for air. Jou notice that Kaiba had a habit of biting and licking his top and bottom lips…so Jou did the same. Finally they pulled apart, lips bruised and burning, ready for more. Jou massaged the hardness under his hand and ran his other one over Kaiba's face and down his torso, trailing his fingers slowly, painfully, over the tortured skin. Kaiba moaned loudly and begged for him not to stop. Jou decided to stop with the torture. He wanted this more than Kaiba did. He moved both his hands down and clutched at Kaiba's hips, digging his fingers in slightly.

Kaiba glanced confusedly at him. What the…?

Jou trailed his swollen lips over Kaiba's chest, over his collarbone, licking and nipping the sensitive skin as he travelled down towards where he knew Kaiba needed it most. He paused to run his tongue roughly over Kaiba's nipples before continuing down. Now moaning and gasping almost continually, Seto pleaded Jou to keep going. Jou grinned, and obeyed. Kaiba could feel everything as if it were amplified by 10 as the honey eyed blonde toyed with the CEO's overheating body. He gasped loudly when Jou dipped that heavenly tongue into his navel and massaged his ass with both hands. Kaiba bucked his hips in response and Jou moved on, licking and kissing his way down until he finally reached Kaiba's waistline. Jou snapped the waist band of Kaiba's pants playfully, and then undid the buttons and fly slowly, laboriously. Kaiba swore loudly. Jou smirked and in one fluid motion, removed the aroused teen's pants. Kaiba sighed in pleasure as the tight restraining clothes left him, releasing his hard on. Slightly uncomfortable, Jou allowed Kaiba to undo his own fly and zipper, feeling his own erection raise through the silk of his boxers. He moaned and went back to pleasing Kaiba. He pulled the black silk boxers off of Kaiba's thin hips and stared momentarily at Kaiba's manhood. Jou felt his face redden and his boxers suddenly became way too small. Kaiba was huge!

He closed his eyes and moved his eyes down Kaiba's thighs, massaging slowly. Kaiba was lying there in a state of pleasure as Jou ran his tongue over the burning skin of the organ in front of him. He slurped around the shaft and moved up, sliding his tongue over the head. Kaiba called his name in need and Jou deep throated him, massaging the shaft with his tongue and teasing with his lips. Teasing out some pre-cum, Jou ran his tongue over the head again and again, sucking and nipping softly at first. Kaiba spluttered out something and Jou knew he had to be close. He moved one of his hands and wrapped it around the base, pumping slightly. He moved up and down in a rhythmic fashion, his head bobbing slightly. Kaiba was swearing and groaning loudly. Kaiba grasped a hand on top of Jou's head and ran his fingers through the blonde tangle, encouraging his new lover to keep going. Jou steadily began to speed up, becoming harsher and rougher, sucking and massaging Kaiba furiously. Finally, Kaiba gave out a long low grunt through clenched teeth, and came into Jou's mouth. Jou drank greedily, swallowing as much of Kaiba's completion as he could, some of the pearly substance running down his chin. Jou slurped up what was still on Kaiba and then licked his lips slowly.

He was breathing heavily, his flesh was on fire, a deep blush was burning his cheeks and his boxers felt like a silken prison; he could feel his own completion near, but this was not about him. Kaiba was panting and a look of exhausted desire was clear in his eyes. Pushing himself up with one hand, he used the other to help Jou up to him, pulling him into a warm embrace. Kaiba whispered tired thanks into his ear and then kissed him slowly. Kaiba could taste himself in his lover's mouth and Jou shared what was left with the other boy. Kaiba licked Jou's lips and then up Jou's cheek, collecting the cum on Jou's chin as he went. Jou moaned and clutched Kaiba close to him. Kaiba knew what he had to do. Placing his hands softly on the blonde boy's shoulders, he pushed him off and onto his back. Jou looked at him confusedly, but Kaiba just kissed his pups neck in reassurance.

Kaiba smirked. "Time to return the favour, puppy" he whispered, and looked down at Jou's neglected hard on. Jou's eyes widened and he nodded, letting a strangled "please" escape from his lips.

Kaiba grinned evilly and within seconds had removed Jou's pants and boxers. He licked and kissed Jou's hips, nibbling at the soft skin. He kissed up Jou's inner thigh and left a bruising hickey as a brand of ownership. He deliberately avoided the area he knew Jou wanted him to attend to so instead he moved his way teasingly over Jou's upper and lower thighs. Jou was panting deeply, chanting Seto's name again and again, unable to take much more of the sweet torture. Seto bit down hard and Jou swore loudly.

"Sorry pup…I'll stop teasing you now…" he said quietly. Heh. Not. He thought sinisterly.

Jou panted a thankyou and Kaiba moved up, hovering above Jou's erect manhood. Well, I don't need to do much. He thought. I guess half of the work's already done for me. This should be easy…He grinned and rubbed his cheek against the side, before moving up and kissing Jou's abdomen. Jou swore loudly and clawed at the grass.

"Ahh…Damn you Kaiba! Ngh…" He said loudly. "Oh…Just do it already-I can't take it! ...ohhhh….."

Seto chuckled darkly and suddenly ran his tongue roughly up Jou's shaft. He swallowed the pre-cum covering his lovers previously abandoned cock and began to suck heavily, doing exactly what Jou had done to him. He suckled and nibbled gently, teasing the tip of Jou's manhood and almost painfully torturing the sweet, soft flesh enveloped in the older duellists mouth for what felt like hours, full cries emitting from Jou and Kaiba, echoing around the small clearing. Feeling his own heat rising again, Kaiba picked up the pace and Jou yelled loudly, the end nearing. Finally, with one last assault on his senses by his new lover, Jou shot his seed into Kaiba's waiting mouth. He panted as the orgasm passed and Seto cleaned up the cum he had missed.

He stood up and waited for the tired puppy in front of him to catch his breath while he put his boxers and pants back on. Jou pushed himself up with slightly shaking arms and, noticing what Kaiba was doing, glanced around in search of his own clothes. Lying a few feet away where Kaiba had thrown them, Jou reached over, snatched them and put them back on. He crossed his legs and waited for his temperature to go down, watching Kaiba get dressed, felling a warm glow spreading over his tired body. Buttoning his shirt, Kaiba looked down at Jou and actually smiled. "Well?" he said slowly.

"Well, _what_ Seto?" Jou replied, standing up also.

"Well, now what?" Kaiba said shortly. Jou blinked those pure golden eyes in confusion and Kaiba sighed. "I mean, now that you've gone and started this, what will happen between us? Was this a mistake and never to happen again, or a beginning of something new?" Kaiba continued, bringing his hands to Jou's shoulders.

Jou seemed lost for a second, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Then he brushed Kaiba's hands off of him. A flicker of hurt confusion spread quickly over Kaiba's face, but it was gone the second that Jou kissed him. It was soft, delicate even, and Kaiba could feel Jou sling his arms around his neck. Kaiba smiled into the kiss as it ended, and moved his arms around Jou's back, pulling him in and giving him a crushing hug. "I guess this is your answer?" he whispered gently. Jou nodded and smiled.

Kaiba felt alive. He felt that something right was happening for once in his life. He liked this new feeling of near content. He didn't want it too end either. He looked down at his watch as Jou rested his head on his chest. It was almost 6:30.

Whoa. We've been here longer than I thought. It was 4:something when I walked in and disturbed Katsuya! He thought surprisedly.

Well, he would have to get back to the mansion soon. Mokuba was probably worried. He grinned, but that smile disappeared when he realised that that meant leaving Jou. Then an idea crossed his mind. "Hey Jou…" Jou looked up and waited "Wanna come to my house?" Kaiba said hopefully. Please say yes, please say yes, he thought desperately.

Jou's eyes widened and the golden puppy said the first thing that crossed his mind.

"Sure Seto. Let's go!"

Kaiba grinned. This was gonna be fun!

* * *

_A/N: So? Whaddya guys Think? Let me know! Thanks. Luv Kat._

_PS: Might write a sequel...or Chapter 2...it might be called..."Dragons Make Better Masters After All..."...let me know if thats a good idea! _


	2. Attention: Sequel

* * *

**Authors Note**

* * *

Hello everybody! how are we all? Good i hope. So im just adding a little news flash for this story.

There is now a sequel out. Its called **'Dragons Make Better Masters After All'**. Its good, and im proud. Check it out!

With love,

YaoiFanLady 2 AKA Kathryn.

* * *


End file.
